


April: Thor

by Jenniboo311



Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Calendar, Clothed but barely, Digital Art, Gen, Lightning - Freeform, NSFW Art, hnnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311
Summary: Thor proudly poses for April in this sexy Avengers 2021 Swimsuit Calendar.
Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099070
Kudos: 28





	April: Thor

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 6 of SpideyTube, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708); Pepper coerces the Avengers to pose for a calendar for charity.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ordeal, let me tell you. I had hours of work in and then my cat decided to lean on the delete button while my main layer was selected and everything was lost. Normally I'd be able to undo, but since he leaned on it, it performed the delete a million times and maxed out the buffer. I had not saved (my fault). I would like you to know that the cat is still alive, but it was touch and go there for a bit. ;_;


End file.
